


Their Colors

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Fabble (250 words), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone sleeps, and Don thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Colors

**Author's Note:**

> For [twinkiewrites](http://twinkiewrites.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

Don moves through the main room of the Galleon. The lights are dim, and Navi sleeps, or whatever she does that passes for sleep, on her perch at the Captain’s chair. Everything is quiet and still, and he can relax.

Their jackets hang on the coat rack, a silent testament to everything they go through during the day. Don smiles as he moves closer, as he reaches out and runs his fingers along the velvet of his jacket. They were all gifts from Marvelous, Joe told him as much, and he’d seen Marvelous give Ahim hers. Each were acquired before their owners joined, and Don is always amazed that all of them fit, even before their Captain knew them.

Don glances around, making sure he’s really alone, that it’s just him and a sleeping Navi, then he takes Marvelous’ long coat off the rack, holding it out and smiling fondly at it. It was large, and bright, and vibrant. Just like the Captain, and Don loves it almost as much as the man himself.

He giggles as he slips it on, watching as the shoulders puff and scrunch - too wide for Don’s narrow ones - as the hem spills low, almost to his ankles. He looks silly, he doesn’t even need a mirror to know that.

But Marvelous looks...  _marvelous_. And Don loves him for that. They all do. His smirk and his pride and his appetite and his strength. They all love their Captain in their own ways.  


End file.
